Memories
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry finds himself tired and on the brink of distruction, can Severus save him? HP/SS HG/GW NL/DM a tiny bit of fem, but nothing explicit!


*****************************************************  
I know I shouldn't have, but this story wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't write anything else until I had it finished. Hopefully I can work on Burn now my mind seem's pretty clear now. NOT FOR CHILDREN of course and NOT MINE! Thanx to all who send me delightful messages of encouragement! You make me smile...and write more. Any way let me know what you think! This was originally split into chapters, but I didn't feel like seporating them since they are so short so just know that the line means a chapter seporation! E-mail me please! **

**Your Devoted,  
Mistress Slytherin  
*****************************************************

He could have cried, but he had forgotten how long ago, his tears however desperate and unappreciated they may have been disappeared with the girl they had belonged to. He had fought in a war, been tortured mercilessly by a madman, been ridiculed by friend or foe or stranger alike and he knew as he stood atop a hill watching the happy procession below that his time for tears had long since passed. The boy, now a man stood in the front his eyes glazed over with a look of utter bewilderment as his bride repeated the vows. He seemed lost and uncomfortable in the crowd, flinching at every loud noise and sending furtive looks towards the exits. Severus knew that he should stop the boy, but his time of Potter-saving was over and besides, the boy would have all he had ever wanted now; a family. They would never understand him the way that a seasoned war veteran like Severus would, but in time he was sure the boy would heal. Wouldn't he?

"You may now kiss the bride!" The exuberant warlock said brightly, gesturing widely. Severus snorted when the Potter brat absently stunned the man in defense, the habit honed into him by countless surprise attacks. The confusion and hearty laughter that came after was enough to make Severus want to vomit. The bride and groom never got to share their first kiss and Potter still looked confused as to why he was there in the first place, loosing the Weasely's had been a rather harsh blow to the poor boy. Ginny though seemed to be taking it all in stride, even though her movements seemed slightly skittish as she clung to Potter's arm a false smile plastered on her face. Severus shook his head before apparating with a loud crack.

*************************************************************************************************************************

_Two Years later..._

"Harry, be reasonable!" The bushy haired girl chided as she chased her retreating friend. Harry Potter age nineteen spun on his heel a disbelieving look on his face.

"Be reasonable?" He shook his head a hysterical laugh coming out of his mouth. "Be reasonable?" He repeated, his voice reaching an unbearable pitch causing Ginny who was still struggling to pull her robe on to wince. "Be reasonable? When I find my _wife _in bed with my best _friend_?" He asked gesturing wildly.

"Well if you hadn't been spending so much time at work perhaps it would be _you _I was in bed with!" Ginny seethed her hands on her hips her brown eyes alight.

"If I-?" Harry looked at the pair disbelievingly. "People are dieing out there!" He said franticly his eyes willing them to understand. "If I don't get to them who will!" He cried out, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again with your 'saving the world' complex, tell me Harry, how many more people will you have to save before you finally realize that you can't save them all! You couldn't save them _then _what makes you think you can save them now!" She snarled, not caring about the haunted look that his eyes held. She thought that after the war was over they could have moved on, she thought that Harry just needed some coaxing. It was only after she found out that a stray curse in the war had rendered her sterile that she realized that Harry had seen her the same way he had seen everyone else that had been put in danger. He saw her as someone he could save, true he hadn't said it to her face, but her inability to give him the family he had always longed for had been a brutal blow to their already strained relationship. When Hermione had visited her that same day, needing a shoulder to cry on after loosing the only man she had ever loved Ginny's wounded pride wouldn't let her pull away from the desperate kiss that she too had needed.

"Harry?" Ginny heard her lover whisper softly and finally noted the haunted look in her husband's eyes. She watched as slowly one hand reached up and with measured movements he slid off his engagement band and with a resounding clink dropped it onto the glass table that sat beside the front door. Ginny's eyes widened and she slid to her knees finally realizing that she had crossed the line as she looked into the empty green eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them Ginny" Harry whispered brokenly swiftly turning to face the door. "Your family was the only family I knew and I let them down." He glanced back at Hermione whose lip was trembling while her brown eyes searched his desperately. "I'm sorry that I didn't save R-Ron either but," His gaze returned to Ginny "A long as there are people out there that can be saved, and as long as I have the power to save them, I'm going to at least try." And with that Harry Potter walked out the door and down the dirty streets of London intent on going back to work despite Kingsly griping at him to get some sleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************

_One year later..._

Harry sighed as he headed back to the office, his partner wisely made no comment. He had grown since the war, he now reached six foot even; the height Ron had been when...well he tried not to think about his friend when he was working. Though now, after all of the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up his work tended to be desperate women calling for him to check out some mystery or another. These usually ended with him fighting off a flock of screeching girls and turning in a useless report. He flicked back a strand of hair that had found its way out of the leather strap with an irritated huff causing his partner to chuckle.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Harry muttered as he attacked the up button on the ministry's elevator. His partner was about two inches shorter than he was, an advantage he used now that he had it though he knew for a fact that the man could wipe the floor with him at sword fighting. The man's dark brown eyes twinkled up at him merrily.

"You know you could always inform the press that you're gay, that would get rid of them." Harry glared at the man.

"Oh, yeah that'll help, then I'll have the wizarding world's _men _calling in to make sure that their lube isn't cursed." He groused as they entered the elevator, one of the ministry's employ's stuttered and bowed to Harry as they entered. Harry ignored the man and forcefully hit the five button glaring at his partner's amused expression.

"Ah, but what's worse?" He said raising his hands as if weighing the two. "Gay men or strait women?" The man behind them let out an embarrassed squeak.

"You know I'm beginning to wonder myself..."Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean Lucius Malfoy was a pounce and though he was scary at times, he was nothing in comparison to Bella." He shuddered at the memory.

"Nice analogy." His partner remarked smirking as the man behind them slid down the wall in a dead faint. A loud 'ding!' was heard in the cheaply decorated elevator and Harry strode out with a smirk his partner not far behind, he tipped his head in acknowledgement at the men and women who had stood upon seeing him and headed towards his office. HARRY POTTER HEAD AUROR was engraved on a brass plate and screwed into the large door, a testimony to his hard work. Kingsly had retired early after he lost his arm to Rabastian Lestrange the last of the free roaming Death Eaters six months ago. It was only after much coaxing and assurances that he deserved the position that Harry had agreed to take his place, he didn't tolerate hero worship when lives were at stake. Silently he scrawled the his mission's report before putting it into the small metal basket where it folded its self up and zoomed away.

"What do we have next?" Harry asked his partner who was looking disdainfully at his over flowing trash can, Harry frowned at it before waving his hand at it and vanishing the garbage.

"wish I could do that..." his partner muttered, but Harry was no longer paying attention to him. He was looking at the woman in his doorway who still wore conservative robes and a tight bun.

"Professor." Harry said shortly his gaze empty.

"Potter." The woman sniffed, Harry gestured to one of the comfortable chairs he had set out in front of his desk.

"Have a seat." He said mildly before turning to his partner with a raised brow.

"I'll just go file these reports for you sir..."The man said quickly as he all but ran from the room.

"Professor how unexpected..."He said softly as he too sat down. The woman took a good look around his office noting the futon that usually served as his bed and took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore's been impossible lately." She began, glaring at him over her lenses. Harry's face showed nothing, but she did catch the flash of pain that showed in his ever expressive eyes. Harry rubbed the top of his hand thoughtfully where a barley visible scar sat _I must not tell lies_ it was a nervous habit he had picked up.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I can banish unruly ghosts and eliminate rising Dark Lords, but I'm afraid my line of expertise does not lie in subduing portraits of barmy former headmasters..." He trailed off as she snorted at him her lips twitching in amusement.

"I don't think any one could help with _that_." She said before turning serious "But honestly Harry, you haven't been to see him in a long time and he worries about you." Harry frowned for a moment before smirking.

"Why do you think I don't have any paintings in here?" He said brightly. "He'd be snooping around all the time if I did, I mean as much as I love the old coot I can't stand talking about socks and lemon drops all the time I'd go as crazy as he is- er was." He said catching himself, the empty look driving away his momentary light-heartedness.

"Harry you haven't been to see him in a full year!" The Gryffindor matron chided only to jump when Harry's fist hit the table and magic crackled around them. Minirva forced herself to remain calm as she waited for her former student to gain control again.

"I can't go back there." Harry whispered letting his hair fall in front of his face so that it blocked her from seeing the darkness in his eyes. "I can't go back without seeing _it_ over and over again!" He cried out lifting his head so that she could see his twisted features. "Tell me is the grass still red?" She flinched at his haunted eyes and sneering mouth. "Do their screams still echo off of the quidditch stands?" He said angrily standing from his seat. "Leave me alone Professor, I have nothing left to give to that god forsaken school." He whispered brokenly. "I will always cherish the few good memories it held for me, but I can never return." He took a deep steadying breath and leveled her with his broken gaze. "I know the _real_ reason Dumbledore sent you to me, your defense professor has yet again vacated his post and you're looking to recruit me." She looked shocked and he could only smile wryly before dropping into his seat heavily. "Listen Professor, I respect you and seeing that you were my former head house I admit that I'm rather fond of you, but _please_ don't ask me to go back there again." The Headmistress smiled sadly before rising from her chair.

"Very well Mister Potter, I respect your wishes and so will a certain portrait if he doesn't want to find himself on the receiving end of my wand." She said nodding before she turned and left his office. Harry waved his hand at the door locking it behind her and opened his desk drawer where I picture of him and the Weaseley's sat nestled amongst his files and important paperwork. Ron stared happily up at him waving energetically while a younger him was sitting on the grass basking in the feeling of belonging. A darker sadder Harry buried his head in his arms and wept.

****************************************************************************************************************************

_Two Years Later..._

Harry walked down the old cobblestones his hands in his pockets as he tried to stave off the cold. His partner had been relocated leaving Harry to fly solo, something he was quite capable of, and quite enjoyed, though it did have its downsides. For instance he had no one to send shopping when he ran out of instant noodles or Dreamless sleep. He growled softly as he pushed his way through the snow to a brewery he knew would give him what he needed without question. The shop just happened to be in one of the shadier parts of Knockturn ally. He sighed in relief as the old door entered his line of vision and snarled angrily at an old hag who was trying to sell him something, a month of little sleep was starting to take its toll on his nerves. Relieved he pushed through the door sending one last scathing look at the hag. His senses were assaulted by the smell of rare herbs and bubbling potions a smell that he though he had left behind long ago..._Look...at...me...! _He shook his head willing the images to go away as he made his way to the front.

"Dreamless Sleep, lots of it...as much as you have in stock..." He demanded the shop keeper, though he winced at how weak he sounded. He looked up though when the shopkeeper made no movements, a tall man with smooth pale skin and aristocratic features stared disbelievingly at him. "Oh!...For the love of-!" Harry said irritated. "Yes I'm the bloody boy-who-did-whatever-heroic-act-and-saved-whatever-day you can call Rita after you fill my order and tell her all about it!" He snapped finally loosing his temper. The man behind the counter glared at him when the bottles around the shop began to tremble. Harry took a deep steadying breath and let it out slowly.

"Look, I haven't had a full night's rest in a month, I'm sorry for shaking your bottles but I'm a bit on edge-"

"Living alone can do that to you Potter." A snide voice cut in making him groan.

"Malfoy." He muttered letting his shoulders slump, he could practically hear the man smirk.

"What do you want Malfoy, I'm too tired to exchange insults, to broken to reminisce, and too fucking angry to play power games without one of us _really_ getting hurt." He said facing the younger man. Draco had grown up the perfect combination of his parents- showing his power and beauty yet keeping it just out of reach, making every one around him believe that they had to work for his favor. Long silver-blonde hair rippled down his back freely while shrewd silver eyes took in Harry's appearances.

"I came to visit an old friend." Malfoy said sneering at his disheveled appearances. "It appears that it is you that has come here for less than legal reasons." An elegant eyebrow rose in question and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"I assure you Malfoy that it isn't anything illegal, just unhealthy." He said returning his gaze to the shop keeper. "The dreamless sleep?" He inquired softly, the man sneered at him before sweeping back to his stores.

"Dreamless Sleep Potter?" Malfoy mocked with a raised brow. "Nightmares to much for you Potty?" Harry rolled his eyes at him- Draco was getting on his last nerves.

"Yes Draco Dreamless Sleep." Harry said dully ignoring the barb, he was surprised though to find the silver eyes concerned at the amount of Dreamless Sleep the man put on the counter.

"Just how much of this stuff have you been taking, and since when?" Draco asked examining one of the bottles. Harry frowned but was too aggravated to fight his rival.

"I take a dose every night and have been taking it since I found out it existed in third year." He said shortly snatching the bottle from the shocked Draco.

"You've got to be kidding." Draco said a little frightened by the thought, Harry smiled wryly as he handed the shopkeeper his Gringotts card.

"War is a bloody thing Malfoy, it never stops even when it's over, it just carry's on into the dreams of the survivors." He chuckled darkly, as if he had said something that amused him.

"Potter..." Draco began only to be interrupted.

"Is it possible to get a regular delivery from here?" Harry asked the shop keeper who frowned but nodded anyway. "I'll organize it with my banker so that you get paid fairly so don't worry about that." He pulled out a scrap of parchment and wrote the address to his office down. "If you could, package them discreetly so that people can't tell what they are I would be most grateful." The man rose an eyebrow in concern, but didn't say anything, Harry chuckled. "Don't worry I'll pay extra for it, just write _Princely Potions_ on the box...you know..." Harry's eyes dimmed slightly. "I knew a man once who called himself the half-blood prince." Harry laughed but the sound was hollow in his own ears. _Look...at...me..!_ "He was a hero." Harry muttered shutting his eyed tightly before smiling, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you for your help sir, and I am sorry for shaking your shelves, it was nice meeting you again Malfoy." Harry said robotically as if he were at another ministry ball, Draco looked at him warily as he strode out of the store his precious potion in hand.

"How long has he been this way?" The shop keeper asked softly, his voice still as deep and commanding as it had been when he was a Professor.

"Since the day I met him Uncle it's just worsened over the years." Draco said, still watching the door.

"I see..."The man whispered softly, Draco turned and smirked at him, though his eyes remained sad.

"I think we all knew it was happening to him, we knew that he was breaking, but we still didn't want to help him, and the only person who did help him died because of it." Draco said remembering the look of agony that had shown on Potter's face as he watched Ron fall to the muddy ground in front of him gashes across his chest and severing his neck.

"He called me a hero." The shop keeper said letting one hand drift up to where scars had once marred the flesh on his neck.

"You were a hero in his eyes, though he wouldn't have admitted it to your face if he knew you were alive. But the rest of us saw it, the way he looked up to you, even when you were yelling at him." Draco had to smile despite the scowling man across the counter.

"He shouldn't be taking this many potions...anyone else would be mad by now..." The shop keeper said absently.

"Maybe that's what happened to old Dumble's he took one to many Dreamless sleeps" Draco muttered grinning, the man behind the counter snorted. "You know he refuses to go back there?" Draco said, his tone suddenly serious, he turned to look at the puzzled potions master.

"Minerva goes back every year to convince him to teach at Hogwarts and he refuses. From what I've gathered, each visit leaves him brooding for the better part of a week." The man hummed behind the counter.

"This has to stop." He said sternly, Draco chuckled dryly.

"How? How do you save someone who can't even look at himself in the mirror?" Draco whispered sadly. The once Severus Snape arched an eyebrow.

"I saved you didn't I?"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

_Three months later..._

Harry stormed out of the minister's office his magic crackling as he went startling a witch into dropping coffee all over her robes and causing the enchantments on the roof to go haywire pouring rain on all those below. An angry Harry Potter was a scary Harry Potter they all decided as they scrambled to dry their already ruined reports and files. Harry slammed the door to his office open and emitted a low growl upon seeing the Headmistress sitting in his chair sipping tea daintily.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Harry yelled his green eyes blazing his lips pulled back into a feral sneer, Aurors watched cautiously from their cubicles as Minerva simply rose from her seat and set down her cup.

"Well it's done now isn't it?" She said tightly, Harry became rigid before he burst into fits of laughter that sounded as if it belonged to a dark wizard.

"You know Professor, you should have been in Slytherin." She sniffed disdainfully but he continued anyway his tone growing more and more angered with each syllable. "Going behind my back, speaking to the _minister_ getting my _ex-wife_ to harass me!? Now I see why Dumbledore chose you to take his place!" He took a step forward and glared at her before speaking bitterly. "Just remember _Professor_ that every moment I teach at Hogwarts I will be thinking of the deaths that took place that day," He took another step forward letting his old professor see his pain. "I will remember again the screams of countless children that died there that day because _I _couldn't save them. I will relive the deaths of my family again and again as I walk those halls, and it will be because _you _couldn't leave me the fuck alone!" He shouted shaking the very foundations of the Ministry of Magic with his anger. Power raged in his office like a foreboding tidal wave and Minerva could only stare horrified at the broken man before her. He leaned closer so that he was right in her face. "And when I enter the Great Hall Professor I won't see tables filled with excited children, I'll see bodies so mangled that you can't even identify them all line up in rows, but it doesn't matter to you does it? As long as you get your way nothing else matters!" And with that he threw the woman out of his office and onto her bum.

"POTTER!" Draco Malfoy called desperately as he saw the boy loosing himself to the rage that swirled inside of him. Harry took a long look at his rival before letting his magic settle and turning away from the growing crowd.

"You know Professor; I used to respect you...but not any more...not after this..." He said facing away from her and letting his door slam with the last of his crackling magic. Draco frowned at his once rival before giving Severus Snape a sidelong glance. The ex-spy's mouth was hanging open showing his now strait and white teeth and his dark eyes showed the need he felt to be close to the strong magic Harry had just used.

"Still think you can do it?" Draco asked ignoring the inquisitive glance the headmistress sent him. He watched his godfather gather himself and smirked.

"Draco I won't deny it any more I want to help him now...and not just for Lily." Minerva froze at his words, recognition shining on her features, Severus watched her stonily. Draco took the moment to make introductions.

"Professor, meet Sir Charles D. Prince. I heard that you were in need of a new potions master and thought I'd help." Draco gave her an easy smile and encouraged her to shake the man's hand, when she did; the slight brush of magic showed her all she needed to know about the man.

"No need to make instructions Mister Malfoy, Charles and I go _way_ back" She said smirking at the black haired man.

"Indeed..." The man smirked, Minerva let out a laugh.

"Welcome Professor." She said gleefully.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_One week later..._

Harry tried to prepare himself for the onslaught of painful memories he knew he would relive the moment he saw the castle, but still, the moment he walked onto the fresh green lawns he was forced to his knees. He could see it as if the battle were happening all over again, Fred and George rushing to battle their wands raised grins on their faces as they competed to see how many they could kill before the other. The sickly green light that hit George first just as a dangerously violet beam hit the shocked Fred, they died in a tie. Charley Weasley taking off after the cloaked man that had killed his brother while Bill chased Bella whose insane cackle never stopped and only increased when Lady Malfoy defended her from behind, taking Bill's head off with one solid swipe. Harry remembered it all and thought he would rather die than take another step onto the lawn but then firm arms circled him and a familiar voice whispered into his ear coaxing him out of his flash-back. _Look...at...me...! _

"Look at me Potter!" Harry's eyes widened slightly as the realization hit him and before he could stop himself, before he could wonder why or how or when he spun himself around in the man's arms, gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a frantic kiss. Severus didn't even have time to think before his body reacted and he pulled the boy closer winding an arm around the lithe waist while his other hand tangled into silken hair. When they pulled away dazed green eyes met onyx and tears slid down his cheeks unbidden.

"Don't play with me." Harry whispered as he traced the now smooth skin on the man's face. "I'm so tired of it all; I can't take you not being real again..." Harry shuddered and pressed a soft kiss to Severus' He felt the man smirk though his eyes showed his sadness.

"Do you dream of kissing me often Potter?" He said softly letting his hand massage the younger man's neck, Harry however, stayed completely serious.

"Every night Professor, Dreamless Sleep can rid me of most of the memories, but you...your death had to profound an impact on me...the things that I had left unsaid haunted me..." Severus traced Harry's lips with an inquisitive finger, Harry smiled and sucked the finger into his mouth relishing the flavor, Severus gasped but remained still.

"Why?" Severus found himself asking, green eyes watched his.

"You are the only one I could rely on, you never changed the way you treated me and kept me thinking that I didn't want to become the boy you thought I was." A small hand laced fingers with his though green eyes never looked away. "I saw understanding in your eyes when no one else cared to look, I was so frightened at the parallels between Riddle and I. Even my friends treated me as if I would suddenly turn around and become a dark lord. But you told me flat out that I didn't have the potential of becoming another Voldemort, after you died I realized why." Harry sighed and leaned into the man's chest. "You saw the good my mother left behind in me; a purity that not even death could taint...the power the dark lord knows not." Severus smiled softly.

"I think Potter that it's time for us to face our memories." Harry stiffened in his arms and he tightened his hold automatically.

"Don't leave me?" Harry whispered brokenly, Severus pulled away and claimed the smaller mouth hungrily before standing them up.

"I won't Potter, I'm not the kind of person that relinquishes his hold on something once he has it within his grasp." He smiled as he grasped Harry's hand and squeezed. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before facing the castle again. Screams echoed in his mind causing him to whimper. But Severus was there to steadying him and just as Ron's pale blood stained face appeared in front of his younger self protecting him he faded away a small smile tracing his bloodless lips as he nodded at the older Harry. Tears streamed down his cheeks but were caught by soft lips while smooth words pushed the image away. Harry smiled and returned the kisses with his own only stopping to purse his lips took at the castle and with a determined look take a step forward.

"One step at a time Professor..." He whispered smiling.

"One step at a time Potter." Severus reassured. "Tell me what you see Potter it will seem hard at first, but having someone who knows will help." Green eyes gazed at him haunted.

"No pity?" He said softly. Severus raised an eyebrow in response.

"When have _I _ever pitied _anyone_?" He asked softly, his hand squeezing Harry's. The boy laughed out loud before taking another daring step forward.

"Never Professor...never." Harry said as he began his story. High in the headmaster's tower Minerva smiled down at the pair as she stood by a very shocked Draco Malfoy.

"Well who'd a thought?" Draco whispered chuckling as he shook his head and took another sip from his tea.

"I would my boy!" A cheerful Dumbledore said from his painting.

"Old coot." Minerva said, causing Draco to burst into peals of laughter.

"That's manipulative old coot to you missy!" Dumbledore chided wagging a finger at her. Minerva snorted and took another sip from her tea.

"That's for sure." She groused as Draco tried to gather his wits.

"What's next?" Draco said smirking, Minerva looked at him incredulously.

"We get you together with Ginerva and Miss Granger." She said flatly though she couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face.

"You've got to be kidding..." Draco said disbelievingly, Minerva only smiled mysteriously and continued watching the two cross the lawn. Dumbledore grinned benignly from his portrait. "She's kidding right?" Draco asked, though no one saw it fit to answer him. "Right?" Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Draco paled as he saw who was standing there.

"Ah! Miss Granger and Miss Weasley!" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, Minerva smirked at the blond haired lord who simply whimpered.

********************************************************************************************************************

_The welcoming Feast...._

Harry glared at the headmistress as she welcomed the new professors. Draco would be teaching flying, Hermione ruins, Ginny arithmacy, Severus potions, Harry Defense and Neville herboligy, the woman he surmised was up to something. A hand slid up his thigh comforting him as momentary panic overcame him, Harry smiled gratefully up at Severus who quirked an eyebrow at him in return. Harry noted Ginny's calculating frown in Severus direction and put a possessive arm around the man's waist. Severus didn't comment though Ginny looked completely shocked at the amount of emotion she saw swirling in eyes she had long since thought dead. Hermione watched the transaction silently her sharp eyes scrutinizing Severus until the man glanced in her direction and sneered. Her eyes widened in shock and Severus narrowed his eyes at her in warning before pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's up turned face. Harry grinned the way no one had seen him grin since Ron had died as he moved even closer to Severus. Minerva coughed daintily at them and looked pointedly at the hall full of shocked students, Harry simply sneered at her and moved even closer.

"Professor Potter!" she said indignantly to which Harry glared heatedly at her.

"You forced me to come here; you will not deny me any comfort I can find in this _place_." He hissed his eyes narrowing. "Or would you like me to recreate the scene that is forever imbedded in my mind when I see this hall, I'm sure you remember it well _professor_." Minerva paled and looked sadly around at the hall.

"No I don't think that would be necessary." She whispered her voice dripping with sadness the way his was prone to do.

"Not all of us can bounce back the way you did Minerva, the war destroyed many lives." Severus warned. "Propriety doesn't matter to a soul that has been torn in two." He tightened his grip on Harry who had buried his face in his robes.

"Indeed." Was all she said before returning to her meal, the year was bound to be an interesting one. Draco watched Granger and Weasley with a frown before turning his gaze to Neville Longbottom who looked nothing like he had when in school. The professor had a strong jaw and his cheekbones stood out gracefully, he was taller as well and had lost all of his baby fat. A light tan had been acquired while working tin the greenhouses though the long scar that traced around his right eye remained a light color Draco felt his face flush as those eyes flickered to where he sat ogling the new herboligy professor. Neville quirked an eyebrow and let a sly smile curve his lips upward. Draco's mouth went dry but before he could do anything Hermione's hands gripped his shoulders, Ginny scowled at Neville who merely smirked. Minerva had to hide a smile; the year would be interesting indeed she thought as Neville subtly challenged them.

"Do I even want to know what you're up to?" Severus asked quietly as he took a sip from his goblet, Harry giggled.

"Poor Malfoy." He whispered.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." Minerva said coolly, Severus rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh I thing you know exactly what I'm talking about and I warn you now, if my godson is hurt in any way by your little manipulations..." He trailed off letting his magic rise and swirl around them menacingly, Harry shivered.

"Merlin that's hot." The boy whispered making the older man grin and let his magic rise again, this time concentrating on dancing across Harry's skin. Harry moaned softly and pressed his face deeper into Severus' robes.

"You like that hmmm?" Severus said lowly, Harry gripped the hem of his robes and lifted his face slightly so that only Severus could see the utterly debouched look on his face.

"If you don't stop that I'll use the imperious on you and force you to take me right here on the table." Harry warned before giving Severus a peck on the lips.

"Oh you won't have to use the imperious my dear..." Severus trailed off. A wash of magic shocked him almost as much as the hidden strength in Harry as the boy pulled him out of his chair and then dragged him out of the hall.

"Be sure you remember to lecture your students tonight!" Minerva called out to the retreating forms.

"What was _that_?" Severus asked as they raced down the hall, Harry paused to throw Severus against the wall and kiss him before speaking.

"That was me casting a spell to hide just how excited you made me." He said pressing himself into Severus' welcoming body.

"Oh?" Severus said, relishing the feel of Harry's hard-on rubbing his thigh.

"And it was also me getting us out of there before I did something regrettable." Harry hissed pulling Severus into yet another fierce kiss, when he finally pulled away he was practically whimpering with need. Who was Severus to deny him?

"Where are your rooms Harry?" He whispered softly.

"T-Third Corridor, s-second door to the l-left." Harry gasped out as Severus made expert work of his neck, Harry let out a startled yelp as he was lifted clean off of his feat and carried hastily through the halls.

****************************************************************************************************************************

_Hogwarts Staff Lounge Room One Hour Later..._

Neville smirked as he sipped his tea a book detailing the best way to fertilize a snorkledar which produced a thick pink pollen that was good for more specified healing potions. He turned the page and completely ignored Hermione and Ginny who had swept into the room with an air of importance and stood beside his chair waiting for him to acknowledge them. He could feel their magic humming along his skin yet still he did not look up at them instead he turned a page and traced the diagram of the rare flower with a thoughtful finger. This appeared to be the last straw.

"He's ours!" Ginny finally burst out angrily, inwardly he cheered; they had made the first move which meant that the court was now his to manipulate. With a soft thud he closed his book and set it on the elegant side table beside his tea.

"Pardon?" He inquired softly, his eyes glittering dangerously as they turned on the two infuriated witches causing Hermione to step back startled.

"Draco he's ours!" Hermione stated self-righteously. Neville narrowed his eyes at the women and slid his wand from his sleeve threateningly the girls looked at him shocked, he was no longer the Neville they knew from their school years, war had ensured that. He glared dangerously at them before speaking.

"As far as I know _ladies_" He seethed out. "He is not an object for sale." He stood gracefully and tilted his head to the side. "He is a human, a man who stood against his own family for what he knew was right." The girls stayed frozen in shock as he strode forward putting his wand beneath Hermione's chin. "He deserves more respect than you two who betrayed not only Harry but _Ron as well!_" He all but yelled before putting his wand back into its holster.

"How _dare_ you!" Ginny hollered stepping forward only to be stopped by a startling backhand across her cheek.

"How dare _I?_" He said incredulously. "You who spends Harry's money?" Hermione gasped. "Oh, didn't think I knew bout' that did you?" He sneered. "Because miss know-it-all's plans always go through without a hitch! Hah!" he spat on the floor next to Ginny before turning and picking his book up off the table. "How dare I..." He muttered mirthlessly. "I dare because I'm the only one who stood by him during the final battle! I dare because I'm the one who sat beside him while he wept over Ron's body! Tell me ladies _where were you!_" Hermione looked decidedly pale and Ginny simply glared at him. "In a broom closet if I remember correctly." He whispered venomously "That's right, I saw Mione' but you see I had a _friend _that needed me, so tell me Gin how long after the wedding did you wait? Till Mione' had finally cracked with grief? Or was it after Harry decided that work was more appealing than _you_!" He lifted his tea cup and drank the amber liquid before waving the set away and stalking to the door intent on leaving though he stopped just as he reached it and looked back at them. "Draco is not an object, he should be cherished. Heed my warning ladies, if you harm him...they will never find your bodies." He hissed before leaving.

"Ginny are you Ok?" Hermione said as soon as she could move, a pale hand slipped into hers and a cherry lipped smile greeted her.

"I'm Ok." Her face turned dark. "We can't let him get to Draco." She hissed.

"Am I not enough?" Hermione asked sadly as she helped Ginny stand. Ginny's other hand reached up and cupped her cheek reassuringly.

"You are more than enough, but you know that my tastes run both ways imagine the possibilities!" She urged, Hermione blushed hotly.

"Ok..."She said uncertainly, Ginny smiled and tugged her hand dragging her from the room.

"Come on' I'll prove it to you..." She whispered, she didn't notice the shadow just beside the door. Draco stepped forward a sneer firmly marring his features.

"Women!" He said snidely before turning and making his way down the hall.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

_Harry's Room...._

"Severus?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Hmmm?" The man responded as he lay on top of Harry.

"Has your heart ever ached so badly that you fear it will shrink in on it's self and take you with it?" Harry asked as he slid his fingers through Severus' hair, Severus raised a hand and cupped Harry's cheek.

"The day your mother died, the day Albus died...and the day you got married." He said, his eyes smoldering. Harry gasped in surprise before smiling and nuzzling the hand.

"Severus never let me go...I know I have no right to ask this of you...but, I'm tired of feeling like I have no home." Tears slid from his eyes and Severus kissed them away.

"You think I would let you go again Potter?" He said quirking an eyebrow. "No, you're mine now and tonight I'm going to prove it to you." He said before pulling his younger lover into a ferocious kiss. Harry keened loudly as Severus slid a blunt nail over his nipple and arched his back when a possessive hand cupped his arse. He looked dazedly up at his lover, his arms securely wrapped around Severus' neck.

"M-More!" He gasped out throwing his head back when an inquisitive finger trailed town his crack and traced thoughtfully around his hole. Severus began nipping and sucking as the tender neck, making sure to leave a path of bright red marks until he reached Harry's belly button. He smirked at the silver hoop that he found.

"Harry!" he said admonishingly. "You little rebel!" He chuckled deeply as dazed green eyes stared down at him, hands that had found themselves into his hair loosened their grip.

"Severus _please._" Harry begged thrusting back onto the finger that had stilled its movements. Severus grinned and whispered a spell relishing the gasp Harry made. He slipped his finger into the lubricated channel and watched green eyes go wide as the lithe body beneath him tried to thrust upwards only to be stopped by Severus' firm hold on Harry's hip.

"Mine." He hissed as he slipped another finger in and began scissoring, he leaned forward holding Harry's lust tinged gaze as he began tonguing the silver hoop and nibbling around the sensitive belly button.

"Ah!...mmmah!...y-yours!" Harry managed just as a third finger entered him accompanied with a slight burn that made him shut his eyes tightly in pain. He felt Severus move and lips claimed his dragging him into a fiery kiss, he moaned as a sly tongue slid against his and clever lips pressed tightly to his. Suddenly he let out a cry as Severus' finger pressed against _something_ that filled him with overwhelming pleasure. "Sev'rus! I...c-can't!" He warned as his lover lovingly pressed against that spot again. Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry softly on his swollen lips.

"Let go my dear...just let go, there's more to come..."Severus' velvety voice proved to be all it took as Harry cried out coating both their chests with an explosive orgasm. He shivered as the fingers pulled out and lightly explored his body a tongue gently lapping at the white ejaculate wary of his over sensitive skin. His muscles rippled beneath his skin as his body was gently pampered, the careful attention to each scar showing more than words could ever mean.

"Severus..."Harry said when dark eyes met his sparkling with emotion, he felt himself hardening. The man smiled gently and kept worshiping Harry's body reaching up with one hand to tangle his fingers with Harry's. Tears slid unbidden down Harry's flushed cheeks only to be kissed away the moment Severus saw them, understanding shining in his eyes. The fingers entered him again this time more easily making Harry moan at the fullness he felt.

"Mmmm...Severus...need you..." He whispered gasping as a fourth finger was added and holding tightly to Severus' hand. Severus pressed a kiss to his hip bone as he gently stretched Harry his eyes memorizing every shiver and twitch Harry gave. Finally, the twitching hole was ready and Severus slicked himself before spelling his hand clean and leaning up.

"Harry..." He sighed as he dragged the soft lips into a lingering kiss pulling Harry's other hand into his own and then dragging both hands up beside the tussled head. He pulled away and caught the green eyes holding them as he pressed forward watching the shock and newness shine in his lover's eyes before wonder and pain registered leaving the red lips open in a silent scream. Slowly he slid himself all the way in watching the eyes below flutter and shift in amazement before settling. He kept still until he felt the deep gasping breaths slow and the long legs wrap around him.

"Sev'rus..." Harry sighed tightening the grip on his hands and nodding his head. Severus let out a breath and pulled out almost all the way before pushing in making sure to his _that _spot. He set a steady pace wallowing in Harry's gasps and moans until he felt the tight passage around him clench and lost himself to the pleasure. He nuzzled Harry's neck as he caught his breath sliding his aching fingers from Harry's hands and kissing the tip of each finger.

"Amazing..." He whispered as he looked into Harry's eyes. Carefully he slid out and pulled the boneless man to his chest. "I'm never letting you go again Harry Potter." He said softly wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. He smiled as the younger man murmured a soft 'never' against his chest before drifting off.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

_Great Hall The Next Day..._

Ginny frowned deeply when her greeting to Draco was completely ignored, her wand shot out red sparks startling Hermione when the blonde Slytherin shyly greeted Neville who raised an eyebrow interestedly and nodded his head. She sneered at them and shook off Hermione's worried hand before angrily spearing her eggs with her fork drawing an odd look from Minerva. She dropped her fork however when Harry entered tugging self-consciously at his turtle neck and sending playful glares at the entirely _too_ satisfied looking Snape. _What _was going on here?

"Miss. Granger would you please pass the salt?" Neville asked softly, Hermione frowned but passed it anyway, Ginny had, had enough! She plucked the container out of her lover's hand.

"Geez, Nev!" She grinned disarmingly. "You're a wizard! You could have just summoned it!" She tossed it at him hoping that he would drop it showing Draco that he was still as clumsy as he had been during school. She was surprised though when Draco's hand shot out and caught the offending object. The blonde glared at her and sneered.

"Really Weasel? Throwing food? What are you five?" He gracefully handed Neville the salt shaker. Neville grinned letting his fingers linger on the slim ones wrapped around the shaker relishing the blush that he saw color Draco's cheeks.

"Thank you." He said softly enjoying how flustered he was making the Slytherin.

"N-no problem," He said softly.

"Draco!" Ginny said outraged, Draco winced and turned to her with hard eyes.

"Yes, Weasel? Going to throw the pepper now?" He hissed. She looked at him confusedly.

"Wh- why?" She said her eyes glittering frustrated. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and sat back in his chair.

"You know Weasel, this isn't really a good place for a private conversation...but then again, neither it the teachers lounge." He said nonchalantly. Ginny let out a strangled noise and took a step back tripping on the chair and falling to the floor.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried as she rushed to the distraught girls side.

"You know Granger..." Draco said conversationally. "I always wondered what you saw in her...but now I think I've figured it out." He set his coffee cup down and rested his cheek on his hand delicately. "She's got both a flat-chest and red hair...just like Ron..."he paused as all the occupants at the table stiffened. "the only difference is that Ron was _loyal_ and treated everyone as if they were _humans_ and not _things_ to be toyed with." He hissed, his grey eyes stormy. "Oh, and I bet he was a better lay too." He said leaning back and feigning thoughtfulness. "Actually, never mind you are nothing like him, he was a better man than you Ginny Weasley could ever be..." He sneered down at her, disgust shining brightly in his eyes. "No matter how hard you try." He ignored the stunned looks coming from all around the hall and took a sip of his coffee. Ginny's face went rapidly from white to bright red.

"You!" She shouted pointing at Neville who merely quirked an eyebrow at her. She scrambled to her feet shaking off Hermione as she went. "This is all _your_ fault!" She growled angrily and went for her wand, but before she could draw it a slim white wand with silver engravings elegantly carved into the wood jabbed her neck warningly. Draco's eyes were like liquid mercury as they bore into hers.

"You hurt him and I'll show you exactly what I learned from my father." He hissed warningly so that only she and the surrounding teachers could hear him. She shivered and dropped her wand to the ground. Silence filled the Great Hall as students watched the interaction. Suddenly Draco grinned disarmingly. "Professor!" He said loudly. "What have I told you about coming to breakfast without having your morning coffee!?" His eyes though were hard. "You're positively terrible without your caffeine!" Minerva went along with it chuckling cheerfully.

"Yes I remember! Your mother was the same way in the morning! Hexed your father's hair blue one day because of it!" She chuckled merrily as she cut her pancakes.

"Yeah remember that time Ron almost blew your head off for stealing his morning dose of caffeine Mione'" Harry said smiling though his eyes glittered dangerously. Ginny scowled and sat down angrily taking a long swig of her coffee for show, she glared at Hermione who swiftly sat in her chair, though her face showed pure anger towards the girl beside her.

"Yes I remember Harry, though he never _intentionally hurt _any one." She said as she calmly buttered her toast as students returned to their breakfast. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Mione?" She said softly. Hermione slammed her butter knife onto the table, before turning to the Headmistress.

"Professor?" She called. "Is it still possible to get that room you offered?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"Why yes, I believe it is." The stern woman said thoughtfully. "When do you need it my dear?" She inquired, tears began welling in Ginny's eyes.

"Hermione-?" She tried but was cut off.

"Immediately." Hermione said firmly before standing and striding out of the Great Hall. Harry watched her worriedly taking comfort in the strong arm around his shoulders while Draco smirked satisfied and Neville gazed at him a thoughtful expression on his face. Ginny sat still, staring after Hermione as her world crumbled around her, though no one at the table could help thinking-'It serves her right.'

*****************************************************************************************************************************

_Later That Same Day By The Lake..._

Draco sighed and ran his fingers tiredly through his hair, his broom lay a few feet away from him idle for the moment. He smiled thinking about his classes, this was where he belonged, Hogwarts was his home away from home, and after his father had finished with him, politics no longer held any appeal for him. He flinched into action his war training causing him to pull his wand out in defense when he felt the figure try to sneak up behind him. A strong hand though gripped his slimmer wrist and pointed his wand up and away from his attacker. He gasped as he saw Neville holding his wrist.

"Sorry, reflex." They said at the same time, and then smiled though Neville didn't let Draco's hand loose instead he stepped closer. Draco's eyes widened his breath hitching before he relaxed and let his eyelids droop slightly.

"Draco?" Neville breathed taking another step forward till he could feel the other man's breath against his face. His hand cupped the shorter man's cheek while Draco's found a resting place on his chest.

"Yes?" Draco breathed leaning into the touch.

"How much did you hear last night?" He asked nervously, Draco chuckled and Neville felt him relax completely. He let his hand fall away from Draco's wrist only to wind its self around the smaller man's waist and pull him closer narrowing his eyes. "Draco?" He said seriously. Draco sobered and let his wand fall to the ground showing his surrender.

"All of it, I heard all of it..." He said sadly. Neville tensed as if expecting a blow.

"I-I" He began though grew angry when he couldn't seem to find the words. Draco chuckled and pressed a finger to the flustered man's lips.

"Tell me Neville...would you cherish me?" He said softly as he brushed a strand of hair from the taller man's face. Neville smiled his eyes glimmering.

"I already do Malfoy, I already do." He said before leaning in and capturing Draco's lips. He could feel the hot tears that slid from Draco's eyes and paused, pulling away his eyes showing concern. "Draco?" The Malfoy heir seemed startled by the tears and began wiping them away furiously.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said as he hiccupped and wiped harder. "I-I don't know-" He was stopped though by gentle yet firm hands holding his wrists. Neville looked down at him amusement and sadness in his eyes.

"Never hide your tears from me Draco, I want to be the only one who sees them." He began peppering Draco's stunned face with kisses. "I want to be the only one who kisses them away..." He murmured cupping Draco's face in his hands. His words seemed to open a floodgate and he pulled Draco into his embrace as he sobbed, soaking Nevilles shirt. Draco savored the strong arms that were wrapped around him and cried harder when he realized that this was the first hug he had ever received. Eventually he calmed himself only hiccupping occasionally and nuzzled into the crook of Neville's neck tracing patterns along the man's collar bones absently.

"Neville?" He said softly.

"Hmmm?" Came the response.

"Thank you." He whispered, but Neville heard and pulled Draco away so that he could grasp the fragile chin.

"No Draco, thank you." He said before kissing him. Minerva grinned from her tower.

"You owe me old man." She grinned, Dumbledore chuckled at her from his portrait.

"Alright Mini the catnip is in the second drawer to the left." He laughed out loud as the Headmistress cheered and quickly made her way to the desk. "And she says I'm crazy for eating lemon drops!"

"I heard that old man! And I'm right!" She said crossing her arms holding a bag of catnip triumphantly in one hand. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"And how is _that _my dear?" He asked dubiously. Minerva grinned even wider, sticking her nose up in the air.

"_Lemon _Drops are pure sugar and flavoring, catnip however has medicinal value!" She chirped brightly daring him to challenge her.

"Medicinal value you say..." He said softly trying to keep his face neutral though Minerva saw straight through him.

"It does!" She sniffed indignantly. "It's very relaxing." She added pouting when she saw the old headmaster clutching his sides in laughter.

"Relaxing! Oh-ho that's rich! Minerva you know that stuff has you more wired than a hanger!" He jeered. Minerva growled and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh be quiet old man before I hex you into silence!"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Three Weeks Later in Hermione's Rooms..._

"No! I'm not letting you control me again Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione thundered as she flicked her wand adding more wards to her door, It didn't help that Ginny's brother was a curse breaker. She cursed again raising new wards and wracking her brains for stronger more resilient wards.

"Hermione! Please! I'm sorry!" Came the out-of breath voice from the other side of her door. Hermione found that she had, had just about enough of this.

"Ginny no! It. Is. OVER!!!!" She shrieked her magic swirling around her in mad torrents. "I'm done being treated like trash!" She flicked her wand angrily at the door as it began to inch open and it slammed shut. Finally being fed up she pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing ruins around the door and on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you I love you!" She heard Ginny cry out she paused only to wipe away a stray tear and continued to draw complex symbols and crisscrossing lines on the stone floor.

"You know Ginny," She all but whispered. "There was I time that I might have believed you..." The pounding on the door paused and Hermione gathered up all of her magical strength. "Enough is enough." She said releasing her magic and sealing her door so that only she could get in, she used her own ward, one that she had created simply because she could when she was younger.

"Hermione?" She heard Ginny whisper as the door glowed.

"Leave me alone Gin we're over." Hermione said as she completed the spell, one that only Harry and She knew how to get through well and Ron had he been alive.

"Hermione...if you don't let me in then...I...I'll kill myself!" Ginny threatened. Hermione smiled wanly as she sat in front of the door tears leaked freely down her cheeks.

"Sure you will Ginny." Hermione said softly closing her eyes tightly. "That's what you always say...but I know the truth now." She wiped her eyes with her arm and laughed humorlessly. "You love yourself too much to die Ginny...life to you is just some big game board you can play chess on." She grinned sadly. "Your whole family played chess...with your mom it was simple she swept the board simply by cooking and being the scariest mother witch around." Hermione shifted to get more comfortable. "Percy with politics, the twins with pranks, I thing Ron was the only one who actually played chess on a board!" She sighed remembering her first love. "And you all looked down on him for it." There was the sound of cloth sliding against wood and the dull thud knees make when they hit the floor, Hermione swallowed. "It's over Ginny I don't-no I _can't_ love you anymore...good-bye." And with that she cast a powerful silencing charm on the door and went to bed.

************************************************************************************************************************

_The Other Side of the Door..._

Ginny slid to her knees tears staining her cheeks. What had she done? Horror filled her and the darkness of doubt that Tom had placed inside her years ago seemed to creep into her heart. No one. She was alone. Again. No family. No husband or lover. No one at all. She laughed humorlessly as she stood and made her way down the cold stone corridors_. Hermione didn't believe she would kill herself_. Her feet took her up the winding stairs. _Hermione said it was over._ She stumbled but caught herself continuing up the stairs. _Hermione was always right. _She sped her pace ignoring the cold chill that made her shiver. _Hermione didn't love her. _She didn't even pause to look out the window at the beautiful moon. _She was worthless._ She put her hand on the cold stone and climbed higher faster, till she was almost running. _She was alone. _She remembered bushy hair and quirking lips as her other hand held her side where a stitch had developed. _Hermione was always right._ Her mother's kind face appeared in her mind then her father, her brothers faces, Harry's face. _Alone._ She heaved in great gasping breaths. _Alone._ She giggled madly her eyes shining as she reached the very top of the highest tower in Hogwarts. _Hermione was always right._ She looked giddily out of the window and down at the lawn. _Alone. _She paused and turned to the wall taking her wand out she pointed it at the wall. _She was alone... _She smiled satisfied at the engraving on the wall before climbing up onto the window sill. _I'm coming! _She smiled at the frigid air that whipped her robes around her and pulled a bottle with a metallic blue liquid. _Ron!_ She smiled lovingly at the little label with the neat handwriting that said _**Drought of Living Death**_and grinned helplessly, it was only bitter sweet that Snape be a part of this. _Hermione isn't going to be right this time._ She swallowed the potion feeling the effects almost immediately. The bottle fell from her slack fingers. She felt weightless as she tipped forward. _There's blood staining the lawn. _And all was black. Her body fell noiselessly a smile frozen on her lips while tears dried in the cold air. _Hogwarts, Hogwarts...Hoggy...Hoggy...Hogwarts..._

_********************************************************************************************************************************_

_Early the Next Morning..._

It seemed like poetic justice that Snape had suggested a walk that morning. A long night of horrid nightmares had kept them both awake and Severus had believed that perhaps seeing that the grass was once again Harry would be able to calm himself. Coincidentally they met Hermione on their way out and invited her along. Glad for a distraction Hermione agreed and on a whim decided that perhaps she could indulge in a game of tag. She reached out and tagged Harry before running off. Harry then grinned and tagged Snape who looked around to make sure no one was around before tearing off after them. Hermione clambered down the steps looking behind her as the outside wind whipped her hair around only to squeak when she tripped and fell. Disoriented she tried to sit up shaking her head to rid herself of any lingering dizziness when she opened her eyes it was to meet glassy brown ones. She sat shocked her brain not comprehending what she was seeing, she heard the tell tail signs of Harry approaching pausing when he saw her.

"Oh god." She heard Harry whimper just as heavy footfalls hit the stone steps. There on the ground was Ginny Weasley, her hair spread out like a macabre halo in a puddle of blood. Her legs were bent in odd directions as were her arms, but her lips still held a smile, a pale ghastly smile. That morning Professor Granger's blood curdling scream could be heard through out the entirety of Hogwarts. It was the last sound that would come out of her mouth; she had looked up at Harry her best friend and nodded her head. Harry whimpered slightly and closed his eyes before finally nodding his head. He felt strong arms wrap around him and leaned into them.

"Harry?" Severus asked his voice choked. Harry turned in his arms.

"Take me back inside Sev." He whispered desperately. Severus nodded and sent his patronus to the Headmistress with the news. Hermione sat and watched her friend disappear she looked up to the sky where stars were fading and caught sight of Ginny's scarf waving in the window. Swiftly she stood and as if in a dream she climbed the stairs till she reached the tower. She froze as she saw the words carved into the wall. _**Mione' you were right, I love myself more than you. Tell me Mione' do you love your self more than me?**_ Hermione had to swallow past the knot in her throat. Ginny loved herself more than she loved Hermione, Hermione smiled and pulled the scarf from the window. She smiled as she tossed one end over a wooden beam above her and tied the knot with a silent spell. She conjured a stool and climbed up tying the scarf around her neck as she went. She sighed and pointed her want to just beneath Ginny's words carving her answer with the same elegant writing that she had used in her homework all those years ago. Then she dropped her wand and kicked the stool out from underneath her effectively hanging herself.

_**Mione' you were right, I love myself more than you. Tell me Mione' do you love your self more than me?**_

_**I do Ginny, I do.**_

Harry was oddly stoic when he found out; his only response was that for him Hogwarts grass would forevermore be red. The Aurors that heard this only shook their heads sadly, that day Harry packed his bags and dragged Severus away. The school lost four professors in one day, Minerva never saw Harry Potter or Severus Snape again because they refused to see her. She tried blackmailing them but all efforts failed when the ministry realized that Harry Potter would rather resign his post as Head Auror than speak to the Headmistress. Neville and Draco continued teaching at Hogwarts for several more years until Draco fell of his broom and became paralyzed from the waist down. They then retired together, Neville refusing to leave Draco's side. The world moved on, even without the boy-who-lived, who eventually died when a new rising Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts, Severus was found the day after Harry's burial, lying face down in the snow frozen from the inside out a happy smile on his lips. All of course were buried in a cemetery designated for those who had fought in what came to be known as The Second Great War Against You-Know-Who. One hundred years later no one truly knew who, they did however know by heart the engraving on Harry Potter's grave stone. It was now Hogwarts motto:

_**The grass is always red at Hogwarts.**_

**_***************************************  
Don't Hate me! I know it had a horribly sad ending! I honestly didn't mean for it to end this way! I'll make it up to you!_**

**_Your devoted,  
Mistress Slytherin  
***************************************_**


End file.
